Timothy Goebel, Alex Band, and Joe Hahn?
by joetimmyalexluvr
Summary: Just a littlee background info on an old story i had written, kinda funny, really sweet, probably not much more to come, but i'll think about it if i get more reviews!


How Alley Met Timmy:  
  
"Hi! I'm your waitress Alley," The young short-haired strawberry blonde smiled brightly, "Can I help you with anything today?" "Oh," The curly-haired blonde gentleman blushed, "May I have a chicken salad and an iced tea.with some sweet-n-low, if you have time I mean-you don't have to unless you want to." He stumbled on his words as his crystalline sapphire eyes focused in on her pale emerald eyes that seemed flecked with gold, Wow.how beautiful, I wonder if my Mom would like to meet her someday, he pondered innocently. "No problem Sir!" He cut her off, "No please, call me Timothy." "Oh, okay.Timothy, nice to meet you," They shook hands, "I'll make sure to bring extra sweet-n-low just for you," She winked as she skated off naively to turn in the order; his eyes following her trail. Timothy thought to himself, I've never met anyone who offered extra sweet-n-low. Soon, Alley resurfaced with his order and as promised, extra packets of sweet-n-low.the kind in the pink packets. "Here ya go Timmy!" Alley squealed, her little turquoise waitress dress scrunching up on the sides because of the awkwardness on her roller skates. She called me Timmy.He smiled in his own thoughts, "Gee, thanks." he said with embarrassment as she set the food on the table, "You know.you really didn't have to do that, bring the sweet-n-low I mean." "It was my pleasure," She blushed, "Eep!" Just as soon as quickly as Alley had put the food on the table she dropped the iced tea glass, "Oh my God! I am SO SORRY!" She said hysterically on the verge of tears as she hurriedly tried to wipe up the spilled iced tea but her skates slipped instead, and she fell flat on her behind, right into the iced tea mess. Quickly, Timmy scrambled down to the floor to help the poor girl, but only made things worse and fell right onto her, he blushed nervously. "Wow.this is interesting, no?" He questioned with a jumpy laugh. Alley breathed in slightly, "You.are.laying.on.me.." She paused, "can't..breath." "Oh my!" Timmy squeaked as he tried to pull himself up but miserably failed his attempt and landed face first onto her chest, his face turned red as an apple. The girl's eyes widened as she looked down to see Timmy right on top of her and the entire restaurant watching the commotion, "Feisty, eh?" She giggled despite the humiliation, "Well.I'm sure something can be done," When she saw him blush tremendously she quickly leaned in and kissed him. "Wow." Timothy pulled himself up from the ground and helped Alley up by offering his arm as assistance. "Thanks," She smiled, "Still want that iced-tea?" He saw the iced tea had been soaked into her waitress mini-dress, "Um.maybe later." Timothy stumbled and tried to say something, "Say.you want to.err.maybe grab a bite to eat tonight? I mean-if you're not doing anything.you don't have to, just wondering.since I'm not really doing anything, but that doesn't necessarily- mean." Alley cut him off, "I'd love to."  
  
  
  
How Alley Met Alex:  
  
"Tease me.by holding out your hand.then leave me.or take me as I am," The long blonde haired young man sung softly while strumming his guitar, "I can feel the blood rushin' through my veins when I hear your voice drivin' me insane." From around the corner appeared a young strawberry blonde haired girl, she stopped right behind him and listened to his striking voice sing on for a few moments. "It's beautiful." She spoke softly, her pale skin glowing as she walked toward him, "Did you write that?" His hazel eyes glistened in the sunlight as he turned towards her, "Yeah." He thought to himself, someone actually WANTS to listen to my music? What is the world coming to.? ".It's great," She blushed, sensing that he was annoyed with her; "Well, sorry for bothering you." She started to walk away but he stopped her in her tracks, he thought, Why am I such a jackass? I should at least try and make an acquaintance.it's not like she likes me anyways.I think. "Wait," He paused, "I'm Alex." "I'm Alley," Her emerald eyes sparkled as she stared into his hazel golden-flecked eyes. "Sooo.you like music?" Alley nodded. "Hey, c'mere, I'll show ya some stuff on my guitar," He touched her shoulder lightly, thinking she might smack him and call the police for sexual harassment, and motioned her to come over to where he was sitting. She blushed, her complexion turning a warm pink, "Wow, thanks." Alex's pale blonde hair shifted in the breeze, "Well.see, this is."  
  
After a while of teaching Alley the basics, Alex stumbled on a crevice in the pavement and bumped into her. "Ah! Sorry Alley!" He blushed wildly and pulled her in to a kiss. After a moment they both pulled away softly and gazed into each other's eyes, knowing what they had started. Alex thought to himself, Wow.I never thought true love would come to me when I least expected it, let alone at all.I wonder what she's thinking. Alley blushed an even deeper shade of pink, "How about a concert?" "A concert?" He questioned. "I got tickets to see Linkin Park, wanna' come?" "Sure," He smiled and gazed back into her eyes for a few more seconds, "Just to be near you would be a pleasure.pick you up at 7:00."  
  
How Alley Met Joe:  
  
"Dee-Doo," The toy store's musical door bell sounded as Alley stepped in to take a peek at newest toys that day. "Hey there!" The strawberry blonde waved to the company favorites whom she had befriended over the years of numerous toy sprees. The store's manager, Mister Bailey, watched her enter the store perversely as he dwelled on his impure thoughts of the young woman. Meanwhile, jade-eyed Alley skipped about the isles, stopping at the novelty plushie section of which she scouted for her favorite animal-frogs. She smiled in delight as she picked through the enormous selection of froggies. "Wow! So many froggies so little time!" She squealed cutely as someone stammered behind her. Alley turned around, her short hair swooshing around, "Why hello there sir!" The Korean behind her had dark eyes and blue-rooted hair, "Um, hello, I normally am the only one in the froggie section," He smiled and reddened slightly as he looked her over, "I'm Joe.people call me Daddy Hahn, feel free to call me that any time babe." "Babe?!?" Alley shrieked, "That's quite alright...err...JOE." 'Suit yourself tootsie," He smiled suavely as Alley was taken over by his apparent knack for being a ladies man, "Wanna' see my froggie? He's HUMONGOUS," Joe winked. "OH MY!" Alley almost fainted. "NO! Not THAT froggie.yet." Mr. Hahn pulled a huge green frog from his chest pocket and put it in Alley's hands, "Cute? No?" "Aww.it's adorable!" She beamed and petted the frog with her forefinger lightly, "What's his name?" "S.B." He smiled. "S.B.?" Alley questioned. "Sexy Beast, S.B. for short." The emerald eyed girl laughed boisterously as fell into Joe's arms still giggling, "That was great!" Joe's eyes widened as he peered down Alley's low cut black tank top, "Ah, yes, never could keep the ladies off my body," He winked. Quickly, Alley regained her composure and slid away from Joe, "Uh- huh, sure Daddy Hahn," She covered her mouth after the words she spoke, Daddy Hahn, Alley knew what she was in for and almost cringed. "Ohhhh! I told you so!!!" The laughing Korean spoke loudly, "I told ya' so! No lady in their right mind can keep from calling ME their Daddy!" Alley, obviously frustrated, started to thwack Joe with a HUMONGOUS froggie plushie, "TAKE THAT!" "Haha, you know you want me," His eyes twinkled with glee at watching the girl so frustratingly beat him with a stuffed frog, "How about a movie tonight?" "Ah, fuck this, as long as I'm not paying, Sure," Alley gave up and fell into his arms out of exhaustion, 8:00?" "8:00 it is," He smiled  
  
How Every one Met Gabby's Bastard Boyfriend a.k.a Kenneth:  
  
"Oh hey guys look!" Alley pointed to Gabby and a preppy looking man- tall in stature to say the least, "I'll go ask if they wanna come with us to the Meat Factory tonight." Timmy cringed, "Do we have to go at all? Do they even HAVE salad there?" He whined, "I mean.it's called the MEAT FACTORY.OH MY!" He squealed, "I AM SO SORRY ALLEY! I can't believe I am complaining! Please forgive me!" Alley smiled and hugged little Timmy, "its fine baby, we're just gonna' go ask them if they want to come, okay shnoogums?" "Okay," He smiled brightly, the crinkles under his eyes scrunching up adorably. Alex nodded in agreement. Chester blushed a little as he saw Gabby and had a weird feeling of hatred towards the man she was with. "Froggie says that's fine," Joe whispered in his frog plushie's non- existent ear. "Gabby!" Alley chirped as she scampered over to greet her friend and the man she was with, "Hey Gabby, wanna' come out to dinner with me Timmy, Alex, and Joe? We're going to the Meat Factory." "Kenneth?" Gabby spoke softly, "Can I go?" Alley gave a confused look which could only be mistaken as, why-the- hell-does-she-need-to-ask? The dark haired man, Kenneth, replied stoically, "We'll go." Gabby's bright blue eyes met Chester's pale gray ones for an instant and they both just gazed for a second until Kenny interrupted. "Okay, we'll be there at 8:00," Kenny glared at Alley, "Make sure you look nice, I don't want to look like an idiot in front of other people in public." The strawberry-blonde Alley flustered and almost smacked the rude 'man,' but luckily Timmy noticed and swooped in for a light peck on the cheek. Meanwhile, Chester was just about to jump Kenny and thrash his preppy ass onto the pavement until he DIED. Instead, he just stood there, sadly, and watched him glower at his companions as well as elbow the poor red- head's ribs forcefully. Gabby cringed and bit her lip as Kenneth grabbed her away from them and headed off the opposite direction. "Okay then!!! See you then." Alley retorted blatantly as she waved dumb struck, she whispered over to the guys, "Do you think she's okay with him? He seems..well..kind of...mean." Timmy spoke softly, "I hope so Alley..I hope so." 


End file.
